


Калейдоскоп

by chasing_kites



Category: Loveless
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Mysticism, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Сборник зарисовок по ЛЛ: Возлюбленные, Бескровные, джен про Мисаки и Семь Лун
Relationships: Akame Nisei/Aoyagi Seimei, Beloved - Relationship, Bloodless - Relationship, Yamamoto Hideo/Yurio
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Ты будешь жить вечно (Сеймей/Нисей, G)

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Кьюти, которая умеет в ХЭ для Возлюбленных и тем вдохновила попробовать; а также полутора несгибаемым шипперам Бескровных (всегда!) и всякому, кто задумывался над прошлым Мисаки и был оным озадачен
> 
> Виньетки написаны в течение 2015 года.  
> Вольное обращение с русским языком, невероятная пунктуация, нер(о)вное повествование (иногда от второго лица), злоупотребление драматическими паузами, из канонных дыр вовсю тянутся к солнцу истины неудержимые авторские фаноны.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда всё плохое, наконец, остаётся в прошлом. Повествование от второго лица, нотки зашкаливающего обожания персонажей, жажда ХЭ налицо.

«Ты будешь жить вечно… Неужели не понимаешь? Вся эта Система, эти Имена, эти бои — только предлог, бумажная декорация, хлипкий замок, который никогда и не был способен сдержать то, что скрывается за этой лживой обложкой! — Дрожащие пальцы очерчивают однажды столь неприступный, ускользающий силуэт — холодный, льдинками впивающийся в кожу, взглядом останавливающий извержения вулканов. Всё позади, всё кончено, оковы сняты — всё только начинается».

И силуэт теперь — такой родной, такой тёплый, — или это всё слёзы, что обжигают им обоим щёки, смешиваясь друг с другом, и уже не различишь, где заканчиваешься ты и где начинается он — другой, чужой, невероятный, далёкий, а теперь ближе собственной кожи, ярче собственной крови, живее биения собственного сердца.

Здесь больше нет места твоей боли — и его боли тоже: ты выпил её всю целиком, без остатка, и эти прикосновения исцелят от последствий принятия всего душевного яда; несмелые пальцы едва сдерживаются, чтобы не охватить всю тьму целиком, заклеймить своим сиянием, утолить эту вечную жажду, — и пальцам больше нет преград.

Вот они зарываются в знакомые волосы — волосы, к которым ни разу не прикасались с такой нежностью, словно и не волосы это вовсе, а оголённые нервы, что так же трепещут и вскидываются тысячами змей от одного прикосновения своего Заклинателя.

Так оно и есть, ведь оба они сегодня — уже не просто тела и души, не просто Боец и Жертва, не двое, стоящие порознь, каждый укутанный в свою личную тьму. Сейчас они — чувство, одно на двоих, общее, но не то, которое давит их всех поодиночке; не то, другое, новое, от которого ты воспаряешь — и знаешь, что он воспарит за тобой, вместе с тобой, не сказав ни слова, ибо время слов прошло, опало ненужной шелухой, растворилось в заклинаниях на крови, которая сильнее любого высказанного.

За ней остаётся лишь то, что нельзя произнести вслух — не сегодня, не сейчас, ещё не настал тот момент; ведь перво-наперво нужно осознать, что это не конец, это не поражение — это победа, это дрожь, подобная землетрясению, но не тому, что погребёт под собой всю надежду на спасение, а тому, что разверзнет даже камень, бывший на месте сердца, выпустит, раскроет, освободит — исступлённое, дикое — такое родное.

Узнаваемое в каждом касании, в каждом сбившемся вдохе; и ты уже не знаешь, где заканчивается твой воздух и начинается его, чей это был стон, от которого всё внутри сжимается в пружину — и лишь только стоит ей распуститься — неистовой, бешеной — всякий страх будет ослеплён, повержен, и ты будешь жить вечно.

Ты будешь жить вечно, светом из тьмы ослеплённые страхи со скулением разбегаются по углам, но и там им не спрятаться — поцелуй ли в ключицу, пальцы ли на сонной артерии проверяют, осторожно, невесомо, кому теперь принадлежат ваши жизни, — и неведомо, что бьётся сильнее: пульс или искушение перед новым, незнакомым — перед правдой в тонко подрагивающих веках, из-под которых бьют два фиолетово-чёрных солнца, стоит лишь только потянуть на себя чуть сильнее, вжаться — глубже, пальцами — до следов на разгорячённой коже, капли пота — слизнуть, задыхаясь от жажды. Да и был ли это пот или слёзы, которые уже не нужно сдерживать? Их влажная поволока, скрывающая полную мощь этих двух солнц, двух сверкающих бездн, где плещется самое дорогое, бесконечное, безграничное — твоё ровно настолько же, насколько и его — ваше, теперь уже точно, необратимо, до нектарной сладкой боли, до расцветающих тёплой яростью синяков на нежной шее, до крика, выпитого тобою до дна. Ваше понимание.

Но у крика нет дна, как нет его у вас обоих — больше нет ни дна, ни границ: отмена всех ограничений, пусть ногти впиваются глубже, а тело под ними — поёт мириадами голосов, однажды немых — ныне свободных, страждущих — и тело поёт не одно, ему вторят — интуитивно, робко, безо всякого плана и понимания, на одном лишь ощущении; пусть руки сжимаются в замок крепче, зарываются в волосы; его лоб — твои щёки, или наоборот?

Теперь — неважно, ведь каждым прикосновением ты будешь петь, ещё громче, ещё сильнее, целовать — поспешно, словно не видя перед собою вечности, каждую ресницу, веки, виски; судорожно признавая и признаваясь, очерчивая, обожая, прося прощения — зная, что получил, уже получил гораздо больше, чем когда-либо мог попросить.

Дрожь становится ритмом, только вашим, неповторимым, прекрасным, родным — из симфонии пульса и всех задержанных вдохов; твои пальцы — и его тоже — скользят по скулам, крыльям носа, губам — зубы и острота, поцелуй, укус словно мольба, а за обманчивой мягкостью кожи — крепкость не только костей, но решимости не отпускать.

Не отпускать уже никогда, теперь, когда правда бьёт неудержимым потоком, невиданной силой вливаясь в грудь, а за ней — понимание, целостность — ты больше не потеряешь себя, он не позволит — как не позволишь и ты ему. Ведь за этим сверкающим целым не бесформенное нечто, аморфный сгусток двоих, ставших одним, потерявших самое себя, — но двое, что чудом ли, проклятьем ли Имени, злобой, судьбой — сохранили себя и обрели несоизмеримо больше.

Большее — в объятьях, за которыми не существует остального мира, в кудрявых волосах, каждый завиток которых — маленькая вселенная, в улыбке сквозь слёзы, которые ты слизываешь, как эликсир бессмертия — это ведь и есть этот самый эликсир, разве не так? Философский камень необходимо было расколоть, чтобы высвободить сердце, — и теперь ты будешь жить вечно — _вы_ ; вы — кровью из камней, болью из страхов, — ставшие Парой.


	2. 2. Пощёчина (Хидео/Юрио, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Бескровные" - это уже сам по себе достаточно жанр (как лавхейт, но бладлесс). Камео к ненаписанной истории про Безлунных, где Хидео и Юрио вроде как просто сидят и отслеживают их перемещения, но на самом-то деле, мы-то с вами знаем... Фем!Юрио

Слежка обещала быть нудной, даже несмотря на то, как экспертно Безлунные заметали за собою следы. А ведь сколько они с Хидео уже отслеживали подобные паттерны ничего не подозревающих врагов Аояги. Но всё же — что только в голове у этого Сеймея?! Использовать собственного Бойца как приманку — и в который уже раз! Это должно было бы быть до смешного предсказуемым — однако, судя по всему, план пока что работал безотказно.

Юрио недовольно цокнула языком. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. Хидео ощутимо напрягала эта досадная привычка его Бойца, и оставалось только дождаться, когда цоканье в очередной раз доведёт его до точки кипения. Отвлекаться от непрерывно скачущих графиков и индикаторов не просто не хотелось, но и могло быть опасным. Бывали случаи. Секунда промедления, единожды сморгнуть усталость, обернуться на Бойца, прикрикнуть на очередную её выходку — и только успевай собирать по частям едва оформившуюся нить информации, а ведь, казалось, зацепка была так близко.!

Для Юрио цоканье — единственный способ выразить своё неудовольствие той ролью, которую отвёл Бескровным Сеймей. Ведь во-первых, она всё-таки Боец, а во-вторых, она (к счастью!) не Боец Возлюбленного. Пусть отыгрывается со своей паранойей на Акаме, но они-то тут причём? Высказывать всё это Хидео по сотому разу не имеет смысла, Юрио знает, столько раз проверяла.

***

Хидео с нескрываемым отвращением подмечает за собой тот факт, что, сам того не желая, вдруг начал разбираться в оттенках настроений своего истеричного бойца по полужестам и обрывочным звуковым комбинациям, обыкновенно сопровождающим любую деятельность этого шумного существа.

В частности, невыносимое цоканье, раздающееся в кристальной тишине их квартиры с размеренностью китайской пытки каплями воды, в чём-то подобно ударам хлыста, что не может не навести Хидео на определённые воспоминания, к которым он бы с радостью не возвращался никогда больше, — но нет, с Юрио даже такое мелочное пожелание оборачивается своей полной противоположностью.

Главное, не думать сейчас о ней — не думать о том, как могло бы быть, не вспоминать, не сравнивать, не возвращаться к… Тут Юрио раздражённо цокнула ещё раз.

Хидео откровенно надоело выслушивать это хлёсткое, шипящее, чужое цоканье — пусть оно и вывело его из угрожавших нагрянуть в полную силу воспоминаний (как удачно!), а прикрикивать на Юрио, чтобы та прекратила, — себе дороже, ведь она только того и ждёт: как же так, дражайшая Жертва наконец-то обратила на своего Бойца внимание, а значит — надо соответствовать.

Поэтому Хидео нехотя тянется за ощетинившейся шипами их взаимных недоговорённостей нитью Связи и максимально физическим способом отсылает по ней всё, что у него накопилось касаемо надоевшего до колик цоканья.

В такие моменты Связь, как бы он её ни ненавидел, оказывается удобной штукой — не надо ни вставать из-за компьютера, ни даже отворачиваться от монитора, ни открывать рта ради очередного потока ядовитых ругательств. Вот только и проку от неё, увы, не столько, сколько Хидео хотелось бы — и он не может разобраться, оттого ли это, что Юрио — «чистая», или дело всё-таки в индивидуальных характеристиках, повышенном болевом пороге, — или в сочетании всех факторов сразу? Никакой ответ, даже самый точный, не помогает справиться с невыносимостью одного отдельно взятого Бойца. Насмешкой судьбы — его Бойца. Хидео в очередной раз клянётся отблагодарить по высшему разряду господ бенефакторов, устроивших для него этот подарок.

***

Юрио захлёбывается вдохом (чуть громче, чем допустимо в компании её Жертвы) и инстинктивно тянется рукой к щеке с кровоточащим Именем. Пощёчина вышла отменная — плотная, чёткая, увесистая — Юрио едва-едва удерживается от того, чтобы высказать саркастическое одобрение вслух. Только Хидео умеет раздавать такие пощёчины, похожие на исполненные ненавистью ласки истинной, сильной Жертвы. Её Жертвы, что бы там ни говорили.

«Редкие моменты нежности», — думает Юрио и ухмыляется озлобленной перекошенной улыбкой, легко очерчивая замёрзшими кончиками пальцев припухшую кожу щеки и запёкшиеся струйки крови. Это ведь ещё совсем не сильно было, так, предупреждение. Он, видимо, устал после бессонной ночи отслеживания перемещений Безлунных с Акаме, и не хочет тратить на Юрио больше энергии, чем на поддержание самого себя в рабочем состоянии. Упёртый трудоголик.

Хидео не нужно даже оборачиваться на Юрио, чтобы явственно увидеть (а ещё и прочувствовать), как отвратительно та улыбается его проявлениям дисциплинарной «заботы». В такие моменты Связь мешает, пусть Хидео и блокирует потоки физических ощущений Бойца — но отчего-то подобные ограничения никак не желают распространиться на поле эмоций, и ему приходится с головой погружаться в её гневную, триумфальную радость побитой собаки — Юрио точно сумасшедшая, такому — и радоваться.

Впрочем, с её ареалом поражения, то регулярно, а то и непредсказуемо расширяющимся как в системных битвах, так и вне оных, Хидео сомневается, что ему когда-либо вообще удастся подавить этот гнетущий эмоциональный пресс. Юрио умеет выдавить из противника страшнейшее — не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что она может сотворить с союзниками.

Но Хидео как раз-таки гений — и его не устраивает отсутствие какого бы то ни было контроля над чёрной дырой, которую то самопроизвольно, а то из хвастовства разворачивает его Боец. И откуда в этой дыре радость — такая радость, которая обещает муки почище девяти кругов ада — Хидео предпочитает не продолжать дальше этой черты, нутром ощущая опасность этих лукавых мыслей.

Пусть уж лучше сумасшедшая поглотит сама себя, своим же оружием; его задача — не оступиться, ни в коем случае не сделать случайного шага в эту пропасть, блокировками ли, игнорированием ли — но он должен держаться. Ведь из мрака и давления этой «радости» его зовёт она — его Майко, живая, смеющаяся, такая счастливая, как в тот день, когда… Нет. Хватит, он не должен об этом…

Ухмылка Юрио становится ещё шире, чем это казалось возможным, и хотя Хидео знает, что Юрио не способна читать мысли — чтения ощущений ей вполне хватает. Маленькая победоносная месть, оформленная в абсолютное, исполненное наслаждения подчинение приказам Жертвы.

Юрио лениво пытается слизать со щеки запёкшуюся кровь. Какой же всё-таки дар вручил ей Хидео, вырезав на ней его Имя.

В комнате по-прежнему не высказано ни единого слова. Тишина Бескровных слишком громкая сама по себе.


	3. 3. Калейдоскоп (Мисаки и Семь Лун, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Её боялись. А от страхов необходимо избавляться. Например, перенести их в отдельный мир. Мисаки-центрик, предыстория амнезии Рицки, нелинейное повествование, неявные участники диалогов.  
> [Саспенс, Семь Лун против семейства Аояги, домыслы о событиях, предшествовавших манге, разборки между Системными]

***

— Просто посмотри на меня, хорошо? Вот так, умница. Больно не будет.  
— Ты же любишь, когда больно. Зачем сдерживаешься?  
— Умолкни, извращенец. В отличие от тебя, я могу обойтись и без крайностей. Особенно в таком случае.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ей прямо совсем-совсем не будет больно? Ни сейчас, ни много позже?  
— Этого я не знаю, так что прекрати задавать глупые вопросы. А лучше вовсе выйди, не мешай.  
— Вот так твои эксперименты и идут прахом один за другим. Какая жалость.  
— Заглохни.

***

— Мы ничего не можем поделать, Аояги-сан, это вне нашей компетенции. Извините. Нет-нет, они сейчас не принимают. Завтра тоже, да. Номера телефона для связи не оставляли, нет. Как странно. Но это же не срочно, правда? Вы же сможете подождать. На следующей неделе наверняка что-то выяснится. Да-да, конечно. Удачного дня.

***

— Мне что-то не по вкусу игра, которую она затеяла.  
— Или тебе просто завидно, что тебя не позвали играть, а?  
— Они же дети, ты хоть представляешь, во что могут вылиться их игры, да под её предводительством?  
— О, они особенные дети. Не столько представляю, сколько предвкушаю.  
— А разгребать это всё кто потом станет?  
— Без тебя могут обойтись и в этом случае. Да ты и сама это знаешь. Так что решай, с кем ты.  
— Мы должны бы остановить её, а не оставаться безучастными наблюдателями!  
— Положим, понаблюдать спокойно нам точно не удастся. Какая жалость.

***

— Слишком сильная Жертва. Дисбаланс, понимаете?  
— За этим и существует Совет.  
— Совет нестабилен. Гомон так и вовсе в ней души не чает.  
— У Гомон маленький ребёнок, она и слова поперёк не скажет, случись что.  
— Думаешь, испугается?  
— А куда ей деваться? Совет должен быть един.

***

— Знаешь, это будет нечто… Невиданное! Это будет невероятно. Абсолютная сила, понимаешь?  
— Зачем она тебе?  
— Не мне — Совету. Совет слаб, но они этого не ощущают. Не видят. А с такой силой…  
— С такой силой, направленной против них, можно будет развязать войну. В теории, конечно. Если твои расчёты оправдаются и всё такое…  
— С чего бы им не оправдаться? Я же сама это делаю. И что за глупости ты говоришь! Не нужно мне никакой войны.  
— И как ты это докажешь Совету?  
— Мне не нужно им ничего доказывать. Я сама — часть Совета, и ты, между прочим, тоже. Не строй из себя независимое лицо, у тебя плохо это получается. А если Совет не понимает своей удачи, что ж, придётся им пояснить.  
— Ты же знаешь, как это сейчас прозвучало?  
— А как?

***

— Она не выходит на связь с самого рождения ребёнка.  
— Думаешь, отпустило?  
— Сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, выжидает в своём логове.  
— Сколько ещё времени мы будем ждать неизвестно чего?  
— Хочешь нанести превентивный удар?  
— У меня не железные нервы.  
— Странно. Мне казалось, они у тебя попрочнее железных. Ржавчина, знаешь ли, коррозия… Железо слишком уж хрупкое.  
— Хватит трепаться. Лучше собирай Совет.

***

— Не думала, что это окажется настолько тяжело!  
— Но ты же это выдержала. Значит, и ещё сможешь.  
— Конечно, смогу, куда денусь? Должна же я завершить начатое. Он изумителен, правда?  
— Правда, дорогая. Чистая правда.

***

— А почему нет Аояги-сан? Это всё из-за ребёнка, да?  
— Да-да, конечно. Столько внимания требует. Она не смогла приехать.  
— Какая незадача, в самом деле.  
— Но мы справимся без неё на этот раз, я полагаю. Верно?  
— Смотря с чем справляться. Или с кем?  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь.  
— А я вот тоже не понимаю.  
— Тогда слушай внимательно. И ты не улыбайся так, Чома, тебе не идёт.

***

— Зачем вы приехали? Я же сказала, что как только смогу, подъеду к вам сама.  
— Соскучились очень. Ждать не могли.  
— На малыша твоего посмотреть хотим, опять же.  
— Он сейчас спит, я не стану его будить.  
— Что ты, что ты, не надо!  
— Так мы пройдём в дом, да?

***

— У тебя будет братик, мой милый.  
— Зачем мне братик, мама?  
— Зачем тебе братик? Ну что ты такое спрашиваешь! Что? Что?! ЧТО ты такое спрашиваешь! Зачем?!  
— Мама, стой!  
— Что ты такое говоришь сейчас, Сеймей?!  
— Мама, мама, прекрати.  
— Сеймей!  
— Я не нарочно, мама.

***

— Место вакантно уже больше десяти лет.  
— И ещё десяток может оставаться таковым, не нагнетай, пожалуйста.  
— Но Гомон…  
— Оставь её в покое. Это другое.  
— И, тем не менее, девчонка.  
— Думаешь, ей нужен компаньон для игр? Или не помнишь уже, к чему такие игры могут привести?  
— Это наше внутреннее дело. Совет Семерых должен быть таким не только в названии.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что предлагаешь?  
— Он ничего не узнает, успокойся. Откуда? Всё чисто.  
— Даже девчонка Гомон?  
— И она в том числе.  
— Мы будем голосовать.  
— Нас шестеро, может ничего не выйти.  
— Вот и посмотрим, как долго нас столько и останется.

***

— Куда ты сегодня уезжал, мой хороший? Мы скучали!  
— Я привёз тебе подарок, мама.  
— Но это же калейдоскоп! Почему он для меня? Ты же перепутал, он для Рицки? Да и я уже вышла из этого возраста!  
— Ты просто загляни внутрь, мама.  
— Как скажешь, сынок.  
— Прости, мама. Так надо.

***

— Да он просто отмороженный!  
— Или строит из себя такого, чтобы тебя позлить.  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе всё равно?  
— Мне любопытно.  
— Ну-ну. До тех пор, пока он не доберётся до тебя. Развлекайся.  
— Спасибо, дорогая. Этим и займусь.

***

— Что-то чувствуешь? Болит где-нибудь?  
— Нет-нет, не болит. Ничего не чувствую. А кто ты? Не видел Рицку?  
— Брат скоро придёт и всё тебе расскажет.  
— Хорошо, я его подожду. А ты, должно быть, проголодался?  
— Нет-нет, я совсем не голоден.  
— Смотри не ври мне. Пойдём на кухню.

***

— Его вообще не должно было быть!  
— Его брат слишком много разнюхал.  
— И о чём тогда разговор? У нас же есть отработанная технология.  
— Насчёт её отработанности я бы поспорил.  
— Не здесь. Идите в лабораторию, и там спорьте.  
— Нет уж, в лабораторию я его не пущу!  
— Мне ваш шум тоже не нужен.  
— Кроме этой технологии, вы можете предложить что-то конструктивное?  
— С прискорбием вынужден констатировать её правоту.  
— Клоун.  
— А всё-таки, это же не единственный способ?  
— Ты ещё девчонку позови, авось она тебе решение подскажет?  
— А это было бы неплохой идеей, как по мне.  
— Знаем мы, что из твоих идей получается. Так ты с нами или нет?

***

— Сегодня такое яркое солнце, милый!  
— Сегодня весь день идёт дождь, мама.  
— Дождь, правда? Как же так, я же видела солнце… Вон смотри, у тебя за спиной?  
— Это не солнце, мама.  
— Сынок, не выдумывай. До чего же ярко!  
— Прости, мама.

***

— Оглушили? Что ты! Оглушают не так.  
— Я с вами на брудершафт не пил.  
— И то верно. Нет, здесь что-то другое.  
— Что?  
— Я не знаю, Аояги. Ты у нас умный. Вот и ищи.

***

— Сеймей, ты вернулся!  
— Здравствуй, мама.  
— Но ты же сегодня уже был дома? Мы же с тобой вместе обедали!  
— Да, мама, всё так и было. Просто выходил ненадолго. Как Рицка?  
— Рицка.? Ах, Рицка! Он сегодня очень много смеялся. Очень много. Так смеялся, знаешь, как Рицка раньше. Как Рицка, да. Вот, слышишь, опять смеётся? А ведь уже поздно! Пойду угомоню его.  
— Я сам пойду, мама.

***

— Она говорит, что мы ездили в парк развлечений.  
— И эти синяки тоже оттуда?  
— Да, я упал с горки.  
— А порезы?  
— Катался на роликах… Извини.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.

***

— Знаешь, я почему-то никак не могу вспомнить, что было раньше. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Вчера мы вместе ходили на рынок. За овощами и рыбой, ну да. А этот чужой… Он опять пролез в дом, представляешь? Может, поменяешь замок?

***

— А смысл мне был притворяться тобой?  
— Так надо.  
— Она хотела отвести меня, ну, то есть тебя, в парк развлечений. Вы с ней часто ходили в парк развлечений?  
— Никогда.

***

— Думаешь, Рицка вспомнит?  
— В его интересах не вспоминать никогда.  
— А в наших?  
— Наблюдать. Первый блин комом, но что ж поделаешь.  
— Аояги же делает. И много чего.  
— Флаг ему в руки.  
— Но тебе же тоже надоело сидеть, сложа руки?  
— Как будто я стоять могу.  
— А надо было думать.  
— Целыми днями этим занимаюсь.  
— Смотри, не переутомись.  
— Спасибо за заботу.

***

— Мне такой сон снился, милый! Ты пришёл домой вместе с Рицкой! А ещё там были похороны, много-много похорон, и даже я почему-то в чёрном. Странное что-то. Цветов много. Но главное — ты привёл мне Рицку!  
— Это был не сон, мама. Вот, смотри. Рицка, выходи!  
— Но… Как, Сеймей? Рицка! Где ты пропадал?  
— Мама.  
— Рицка!  
— Мне надо ненадолго уйти, мама, побудь пока с Рицкой, хорошо?  
— А он точно мой Рицка, милый?  
— Да, мама, точно.  
— Хорошо, родной, как скажешь.

***

— Мама, Сеймей принёс тебе подарок, смотри.  
— Спасибо, мой хороший. Ты же ведь точно мой, правда?  
— Да, мама. Просто смотри.  
— Да-да, сейчас загляну.  
— Прости, мама. Так надо.


	4. 4. Апрельское утро (Сеймей/Нисей, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Ахтунг! - смерть всех персонажей, тлен, бзсхднст. Написано к весеннему ЛЛ-фесту по ключам: Лучше нету того цвету - Когда [яблоня] сакура цветёт // целовать перстни // весенняя якудза

Солнце теперь вставало всё же раньше даже самых фанатичных приверженцев здорового образа жизни и прочих бодрых «жаворонков». Значит, Возлюбленным оставался где-то час до того, как они будут обнаружены каким-нибудь крайне удачливым любителем утренней гимнастики на свежем воздухе.

Любителей, подумал Нисей, по такой погоде должно бы быть много — сакура стояла в самом цвету, а кому не захочется провести своё утро перед очередным рабочим днём посреди такого блаженства? Видимо, совсем избежать зрителей им всё-таки не удастся. Что ж, придётся действовать по обстоятельствам. Когда они наступят. Если они наступят.

Нисей задумчиво повертел в руках пистолет. Тяжёлый и, кажется, такой смертоносный — но совершенно бесполезный, теперь, когда всё позади. Кончено.? Для Возлюбленных — с вероятностью в девяносто девять целых и девяносто же девять сотых процента. Пистолет было полетел в мусорку, но Нисей промахнулся. Сил не оставалось даже на нормальный замах. Ничего, пусть валяется себе на газоне в косых лучах восходящего солнца. Скоро Возлюбленные сами к нему присоединятся.

Несмотря на успокаивающие звуки парка — пение ранних пташек да едва заметный шелест падающих лепестков сакуры (Акаме кажется, что последнее ему просто чудится, как издевательский финальный аккорд к их кульминации — до чего же иронично.!) — Нисей не чувствует в себе сил наслаждаться пасторалью, разворачивающейся вокруг него.

Слишком уж правильная картинка получается, слишком неестественная, — такая, какой никак не должно быть в последнем кадре истории о Возлюбленных. Да разве в их истории вообще должен был быть последний кадр? Нисей попытался ослабить галстук, но пальцы предсказуемо предпочли его не слушаться. Что же, совсем скоро воздух ему тоже не понадобится (хотя щегольской внешний вид — тем более, но какая теперь разница?)

Среди птичьих трелей Нисей вдруг услышал явственный звон металла о камни брусчатки. Что-то упало, не удержали, видимо. Нет, не у него, ведь кроме пистолета, Нисею уже нечего ронять. Акаме бросил взгляд на сидящего рядом с ним Сеймея. Руки Жертвы безвольно опали по бокам, голова чуть запрокинута… Значит, всё-таки, уронил. Нисей перевёл взгляд на дорожку. Точно.

Перстень поблёскивал как-то издевательски, словно призывая Бойца совершить последнее невозможное усилие над переставшим ему подчиняться телом и совершить, совершить этот проклятый шаг в сторону такой дешёвой на вид и бесполезной безделушки.

А когда Нисей не подчинялся его призывам? Акаме попытался встать, но ноги его предсказуемо не выдержали, и вскоре он лежал распластанный на брусчатой дорожке, тем не менее, зажав перстень в руках. Скорее всего, серебряный, кто его знает? Вправленный в него небольшой аметист не мог своим глубоким цветом не напомнить Нисею глаза Аояги. Что старшего, что младшего. Помутившемуся разуму начало казаться, что Боец не перстень сжимает, а сам глаз. Внимательно глядящий на него сиреневый глаз. Видящий насквозь, чуть лукавый, манящий — и покрывшийся сетью мелких трещинок от падения.

Нисей не отдаёт себе отчёта, зачем он целует перстень — целует глаз?! Но ощущение непостижимой внутренней целостности отчего-то возвращается к нему, валяющемуся у ног своей Жертвы. Видимо, всё это должно было произойти. И именно с ними. Именно сейчас.

Раздаётся лёгкий, едва слышимый треск. Нисей, видимо, слишком сильно прижимал к себе перстень — сломал о камень передние зубы, наверное? Хотя какое это имеет значение. Но нет, не зубы — мелкой фиолетовой пылью камень рассыпается у Акаме в руках. Финальный поцелуй. Значит, действительно конец.

Снизу вверх Нисей смотрит на Сеймея, не в силах больше подняться. Его Жертве совсем не идёт такой цвет рубашки. Вот Акаме бы он пошёл, без сомнения. Но не Сеймею, нет. Он хочет запомнить Аояги в цветах чистых и светлых. В белизне накрахмаленных рубашек, такой белизне, что режет глаза, обращаясь сиянием чего-то… Нечеловеческого, светящегося, сеймеевого.

Но раз уж всё пошло наперекосяк, то и последнему желанию Нисея тоже не суждено сбыться, ведь верно? Вместо изумительно белой рубашки на Сеймее сейчас та, за которую Акаме бы всё отдал, чтобы только надеть её самому. Но отдавать ему больше нечего.

Рубашка Аояги, меж тем, становится всё более насыщенного и тёмного бордового цвета. Солнце высушивает и постепенно меняет её оттенок на более тёмный до тех пор, пока цвет не кажется практически чёрным.  
Зато лепестки сакуры, падающие на сердце Возлюбленного, на контрасте видятся совсем белыми. И, может быть, даже сияют.


End file.
